


you’re perfect, imperfect

by homewirk



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Because yes, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Relationship(s), Soft Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Soft Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Sunrises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, only briefly though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homewirk/pseuds/homewirk
Summary: The small things make Markus feel warm inside.The sun flickering into a dimly lit bedroom, filtered onto pale skin and brunette curls.The small things make Connor feel warm inside.White sheets squared with sunlight, brown skin speckled with freckles and a scratchy stubble.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Markus & North (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	you’re perfect, imperfect

Sun shining through the curtains, shining grainy squares onto the floor.

Stray strips of sunlight shining onto the faces of the sleeping.

This is was Markus’ favourite time of the day.

The sheets were soft and pillows were like clouds that sunk further into warmth.

When Connor’s face finally relaxed and he looked so peaceful.

North called Markus a romantic, so absorbed in every little detail of his partner to the point where it became sappy and cliché.

He didn’t mind, she was right, after all.

In his eyes Connor was perfect, as much as he knew (and had first hand experience) of his nightmares, anxious tics and robot-like way of hiding his emotions, he couldn’t help but see a beautiful, perfect face.

The rare smiles, or even laughs, that Connor would display fit so well on his face, from every mole to strand of hair.

The sunlight shining onto Connor’s eyelashes didn’t help.

Markus reached out and brushed strand of hair out of his face, cupping his face, thumb brushing just under his eye.

Connor’s eyes fluttered open at that, the sun shining in his eyes, any human would quint and turn away, but Connor, an android, simply blinked and locked eyes with Markus.

“Good morning.” Markus greeted, smiling softly.

Connor let out a grunt and stretched, just like a cat, Markus thought.

“‘Mornin’.”

Connor slipped his hands under his pillow and laid on his stomach, turning his head to look at Markus.

“No work today, huh?” Markus questioned, smirking as Connor yawned.

“Nope,” he rubbed his eyes, a habit he’d picked up.

Markus leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Connor’s back.

Connor leaned into the touch and sighed contentedly.

—

Dark skin and a freckled face, Connor’s favourite sight to wake up to in the morning.

Sunlight blossoming above the horizon, rising to shine through the windows of their bedroom.

Connor loved the way his lover would always be there when he woke up, gazing at him peacefully.

Connor loved how he would occasionally wake Connor to watch the sunrise, bring him a warm cup of thirium to wake him, because the sight of Markus in the morning already warmed him to the soul.

It was an irrational thought, but Connor couldn’t help but view Markus as a flawless person.

His hands were always warm, despite not being human, his embrace the same. Dotted freckles scattered his cheeks, his stubble scratched at Connor’s cheek, everything felt warm around Markus. But he still held grief to his heart. From his fight with horrific memories, to the fear of losing the people he loves, that keeps him fighting for android rights. 

Despite this, his eyes always shone with a light Connor wished he too had.

Markus would always be there for him, so Connor had to do the same, be there when he felt lost and hopeless for his people.

Markus almost made Connor feel envious.

Connor knew he wasn’t as expressive as other androids, Markus wasn’t very expressive amongst general public either, though at least he seemed relaxed with his friends.

Connor couldn’t even do that.

“What are you thinking about?” Markus’ soft voice sounded in his ear.

Connor realised how hard he was gripping Markus’ shirt.

“Nothing important.” Connor replied back, knowing he wouldn’t get away with that excuse, not anymore.

Markus pulled Connor back to look him in the eye.

Connor hid his face in Markus’ shoulder and Markus sighed.

“You’re fine the way you are, Con.” 

Connor flinched.

“Don’t try to be like everyone else.”

Markus’ stubble brushed against Connor’s cheek, it was comforting, Connor realised.

“I love you.”

Connor felt his heart flutter, his lips tilting up into a small smile.

“I love you too, Markus.”

Connor lifted himself up to lean over Markus, smile still in place.

Markus’ eyes glinted with fondness, seen so many times, by many people, but for only one person.

But there was still concern etched on his face.

Connor let out a soft sigh and leaned down to give Markus’ lips a small peck.

Warm as always, it made Connor feel relaxed.

When he pulled back, he felt sun beam down on him and Markus and in that moment, he felt light and content.

“I’m okay,” he muttered, barely above a whisper.

“I promise.”

—

I wanna pick you up and scoop you out  
I want the secrets your secrets haven't found  
Paint me in trust  
I'll be your best friend  
Call me the one  
This night just can't end  
Oh oh  
Will you share your soul with me?  
Unzip your skin and let me have a see  
Paint me in trust  
I'll be your best friend  
Call me the one  
This night just can't end  
Oh oh  
Oh, I'm so human  
We're just human  
Lean for me, and I'll fall back  
You'll fit so nicely, you'll keep me intact.  
Paint me in trust  
I'll be your best friend  
Call me the one  
This night just can't end  
Oh oh  
I want to give you your grin  
So tell me you can't bear a room that I'm not in  
Paint me in trust  
I'll be your best friend  
Call me the one  
This night just can't end  
Oh oh  
Oh, I'm so human  
We're just human.

-Dodie Clark, Human.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, this was very experimental and I just wanted to play around with how I write these two, hope it was okay!
> 
> tumblr: sporksspoons


End file.
